Data sharing between portions of a computing platform and/or over networks has become more and more common in recent years. However, bandwidth is typically a limiting factor when sharing data between portions of a computing platform and/or over networks. It may be desirable to code data, such as by data compression prior to transmitting the data between portions of a computing platform and/or over networks. Additionally, for similar reasons it may be desirable to code and/or compress data before storing data on a storage medium.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.